


Or Nah (Remix)

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine for the night, Ney."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue Or Nah?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Weeknd's 'Or Nah'.

He was writhing on the bed.

Cristiano had his legs pushed so far back, that his knees were grazing against the bed sheets. 

Neymar didn't care though. He'd never had his ass eaten out like this before. Cristiano was licking obscenely wet stripes from his hole, all the way up to his balls. He bit down on the younger man's perineum, making him shiver all over.

"You're mine for the night, Ney." he growled, pressing his tongue inside. Neymar arched up and off the bed as Cristiano fucked him with his tongue. The feel of that soft, velvety organ sliding along the interior of his ass, had him moaning unashamedly. Cristiano's face was covered in spit as he buried his tongue as deep into Neymar as humanely possible, his mouth stretched wide to accommodate the awkward angle. 

He wiggled the tip of his tongue around, gently massaging Neymar from the inside, then he tilted his head to the left and pressed down against that impressionable bundle of nerves. Neymar jolted, which only spurred the older man on.

He bobbed his head in and out of Neymar, pressing down on his prostate every time that silky tongue pushed all the way back in.

"Mm Cris."

They were both sweating profusely. Neymar tried to reach for the older man's hair, but his hands were quickly batted away. Instead, Cristiano tweaked and pinched at his pert nipples as he continued to fuck him deep. The slick sound of Cristiano rooting his tongue thoroughly into the younger man filled the room. Cristiano grabbed Neymar around the waist and pulled his hips up, all the while never removing his tongue from that sweet ass, as he settled onto his knees.

Neymar was balancing on his shoulder blades as Cristiano attached his lips to the skin around his clenching hole, sucking hard as he continued to penetrate him with his tongue. 

He was shaking all over, his breath coming out in short, harsh pants, completely overwhelmed by Cristiano and his talented mouth.

It felt like hours had passed, when Cristiano finally slipped his tongue out. Neymar was gaping. Clenching instinctively, as if he was waiting for something more.

Cristiano spread his cheeks apart, nibbling at his puckered hole. "Fuck baby. You taste so good."

He couldn't help himself when he sunk both of his index fingers into either side of the younger man's ass and stretched him open wide. He shoved his tongue in deep, one last time, moaning at Neymar's warmth and indescribable taste.

"Did I open you up good, baby?"

Neymar smirked at Cristiano, reaching up and sliding his entire fist into his loose hole. Cristiano watched, mesmerized as it disappeared in the younger man's pliable body.

"Shit baby. You look like you need to get fucked." Cristiano stated as he lowered Neymar to the bed. He spit into his palm and stroked the younger man, flicking his tongue against the tip of the Neymar's throbbing cock.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to get fucked?"

"Yes." Neymar whined, thrusting into Cristiano's hand. "Please. Yes please."

Cristiano grabbed him by the hair and positioned himself on top of his chest. He then grabbed his own cock and smeared pre-cum all over Neymar's lips. Neymar lapped it up obediently.

"Let me fuck that throat for a bit, then I'll give you what you want, baby."

Neymar nodded in earnest, opening his mouth nice and big.

He waited for Cristiano.


	2. Can You Lick The Tip Then Throat The Dick Or Nah?

Cristiano slapped Neymar's cheek with his rigid cock. 

He was practically grinding on his chest, aroused and eager to have his throbbing member nestled at the back of the younger man's throat.

"Try not to pass out." He teased, yanking Neymar's mouth open with his thumb. He cupped the Brazilian's jaw and forcefully sank his cock all the way in.

Neymar gagged immediately. 

Cristiano pulled all the way out stroking his cock a few times, his hand smeared in Neymar's saliva. He bent down and shoved his spit covered fingers into Neymar's mouth, rubbing them sensually over the younger man's tongue. "Mmmm damn, Ney."

One by one, Cristiano sucked on those fingers, collecting all of the Brazilian's saliva into his mouth. He grabbed him by the neck and lurched him forward as the younger man stuck out his tongue. Cristiano sucked on the velvety organ, depositing all the saliva back into Neymar's mouth. He watched as it dribbled down his neck and onto his chest.

"Fuck! Fuck baby, look at you." Cristiano growled, removing himself from Neymar's chest and settling against the mattress on his knees. "Get over here. Let me fill that mouth up."

Neymar obeyed, sliding across the bed on his belly, gazing heatedly up at Cristiano. The older man moaned. "It drives me fucking crazy when you look at me like that."

Neymar smirked, sucking gently on the head of Cristiano's cock, licking up the pre-cum. He ran a hand down one of the older man's thighs, pinching the tan skin tauntingly. "Use me, baby."

That's all Cristiano needed to hear. 

He braced his hands on either side of Neymar's head and thrust forward.

The younger man had to push himself up to his knees to accommodate for the girth and angle in which Cristiano was using to fuck his mouth. He did his best to relax, keening slightly, every time the older man's big cock hit the back of his throat.

"God, Ney. It's so wet baby. So good for me."

Neymar moaned around his length, which made Cristiano buck emphatically. This time, when he hit the back of the Brazilians throat, he stayed there, letting the spasms around his length take over his body.

When Cristiano finally released him, Neymar wasted no time in bobbing his head eagerly. He forced himself down on the older man's cock over and over again, pulling his balls and fumbling them between his fingers. 

"Yes, baby. Work my dick." Cristiano encouraged, head dropping back in ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of Neymar's hot mouth sliding sinfully along his cock.

As much as he wanted to come down the younger man's throat, he had way to many things planned for the sexy Brazilian.

Regretfully, he pulled Neymar off of his cock, yanking him forward so they were chest to chest. He reached around him, rubbing a deft finger over the younger man's loose, waiting hole.

"You're following my rules tonight." Cristiano hummed, sucking on the Brazilian's collarbone. "I'm going to fill you up and I'm going to make you scream. I plan on spending hours between these legs, baby."

Neymar moaned, hiding his face in Cristiano's neck and shivering all over.

"I'm taking what I want from you, now turn over baby and get that ass up."


	3. Can You Let Me Stretch That Pussy Out Or Nah?

Cristiano poured a substantial amount of lubricant onto his right hand, watching as the liquid oozed down his wrist and forearm.

He gently pressed two fingers inside of Neymar, wiggling them around until he found what he was looking for.

"Cris, God." The younger man moaned, pushing his ass back for more. Cristiano wasted no time slipping two more fingers into Neymar, watching as his back arched in pleasure.

"Good boy." Cristiano praised, nibbling at Neymar's throat. He bit down gently into that sensitive skin as he pushed the last of his fingers into the younger man's awaiting body.

Cristiano's entire hand was engulfed in that warm, velvety heat. He couldn't get enough. Carefully, he formed a loose fist inside of Neymar's gaping hole and began thrusting in and out of the younger man languidly.

"Cristiano, please." Neymar whimpered, enjoying the emphatic stretch of his rim as it clung to the older man's hand.

"You want me to take my hand out?" Cristiano challenged, sucking on the Brazilian's ear lobe.

"N - no." Neymar cried out, as the older man punched deep inside of him.

Cristiano chuckled, twisting his wrist as the warm lube oozed out and onto his arm. "What is it that you want then, baby?"

"Fuck." Neymar groaned, exasperated. "Please just -just put your cock in too, Cris. Please."

Cristiano teased Neymar with the tip of his cock, rubbing it alongside the hand that was buried deep inside him. "I don't know, Ney. I don't think it'lll fit." He pressed just the head inside, moaning at the sensation of his cock brushing against his hand and Neymar's silky heat.

"Mmm. It'll fit, Cris. Just do it." The Brazilian whined, as he spread his legs further apart causing more of Cristiano's dick to slip inside.

"Would you do this for anyone else?" Cristiano asked, pressing his cock all the way in alongside his hand. "Would you let another man stretch you open this wide? Fill you up this good?"

Neymar's back arched at the pressure inside his ass, his thighs already felt weak and they were trembling fiercely. "Never. Cris." Neymar mumbled, too caught up in the absolute pleasure and agony soaring down his spine.

"You better fucking not." Cristiano growled, grabbing onto Neymar's shoulder for leverage and snapping his hips forward. The slick sound of the older man's cock sliding into Neymar's wide open hole and brushing against his lubed up hand was unbelievable.

Neymar had to grab the headboard to stop himself from falling over.

Cristiano alternated between pushing his cock in and sliding his hand out so the younger man was constantly stimulated. The pressure against his prostate was maddening. Neymar knew he wasn't going to last long, but Cristiano didn't seem too far behind.

"Listen carefully." Cristiano spoke, slowing his thrusts down and watching, almost in awe, at the sight of Neymar's loose asshole sucking up his cock and hand. "I'm going to cum. Deep inside your beautiful ass and you're going to hold it inside of you for later."

"Yes, Cris." Neymar moaned as he felt the onset of his orgasm creeping up on him.

"I bought something for you." Cristiano whispered into his ear, picking up the pace again as he slammed his hips forward. "But first you need cum."

Gently, Cristiano slipped his hand out of the younger man, running his lubed up fingers up and down Neymar's back before grabbing his hip in a vice grip. He pushed Neymar down onto his belly as he jolted the Brazilian up the bed with his thrusts.

"Cum with me, Ney." Cristiano encouraged. He was dripping with sweat and grunting in an almost animalistic way. "Soak the sheets while I fill you up baby, let me feel it."

It didn't take long after that. Neymar's toe curled as he pushed his face in the mattress and he screamed as his orgasm overtook him, draining him of all his energy.

The clenching around Cristiano's was cock was too much for the older man as he came deep inside of Neymar. He flushed himself against the younger man's back while he came back down to earth.

Neymar wiggled underneath him. "What did you bring me?" He asked, voice muffled by the bed sheets. Cristiano smiled, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a butt plug decorated in the Brazilian flag. Carefully, Cristiano slipped himself out of the younger man, quickly pressing the toy into Neymar's awaiting hole.

"Such a good boy." He praised, peppering kisses down Neymar's spine. Cristiano grabbed the younger man around the waist and hauled him up to his knees.

"Cris." Neymar complained, he was exhausted, but he knew the older man wasn't finished with him.

"I don't think so." Cristiano huffed out, a sweet smile playing on his face. He positoned himself at the top of the bed, hands folded behind his head. "I want to see you dance, baby. Will you dance for me?"

Neymar couldn't help his smirk, as he climbed off the bed and made his way over to the stereo.

"Of course, Cris." He spoke seductively. "Whatever you want."


	4. You Gonna Run It For These Hundreds, Boy, Or Nah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> You may have noticed that this story went from six chapters to four and that's because I feel like I was reaching a bit when I thought I could extend this any longer. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy!  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR and thank you for reading :)

"Mmm I love this song." Neymar purred, swaying his hips back and forth to the beat.

He ran a hand down his chest, briefly pulling at his nipples, before continuing his descent and rubbing aimlessly over his cock. He glanced up at Cristiano, who was gazing at him lazily.

"How do I look baby?"

The older man sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. "Delicious, Ney. Keep going."

Neymar smirked as be spun around and arched his back. He didn't have the biggest ass in the world, but he sure as hell knew what to do with it. Every time his ass clapped back, Cristiano was treated to a glimpse of the shiny, patriotic butt plug that was nestled snugly between his cheeks. Neymar bent all the way over and touched his toes, shimmying slowly from side to side as Cristiano groaned from the bed.

"Ney ... God."

Neymar spread his cheeks and ran a finger over his opening, applying just enough pressure against the plug to make him moan.

He didn't hear Cristiano come up behind him, more felt the other mans warm, encasing hands grip his hips and force him backwards.

"Keep dancing, baby." He said in a raspy, warn out voice. "Grind on me, Ney. Let me feel it."

Neymar braced his hands on his knees as he drove his ass back onto Cristiano's crotch. With every upward stroke, Neymar caught Cristiano's cock on the rim of his opening as it rubbed sinuously against the toy inside of him.

Without any warning, Cristiano shoved Neymar forward, forcing the younger man to brace himself against the wall. He was grinding against Neymar shamelessly, pre cum smearing all over the boys ass.

"Cris ..." Neymar pleaded. "C'mon. Baby, please?"

Cristiano growled, biting into Neymar's shoulder as he yanked the butt plug out of the younger man. Neymar yelped, almost loosing his balance, but Cristiano steadied him just in time.

He pressed two fingers into Neymars gaping hole, scissoring them and shoving them deep. When Cristiano removed them, they were covered in cum and lube, leftover from their first time not that long ago. He shoved his fingers into Neymars mouth, groaning against the younger man's neck as he licked them clean. With his free hand, Cristiano pushed his cock into Neymar, working up a near violent pace that had both men trembling.

Cristiano pulled on Neymar's hair, forcing the younger mans head back onto his shoulder. "How's it feel baby? Huh? Does it feel good? Am I fucking you just right?"

Neymar nodded in earnest, unable to speak as the older man fucked him viciously.

"Turn around baby." Cristiano growled, scooping the younger man into his arms once they were facing each other. Neymar wrapped his legs around Cristiano's waist as the older man lined his cock back up and shoved into Neymar's puffy, red hole. 

Cristiano's grip on his thighs was excruciating, but the sting of that rigid cock stabbing against his prostate made Neymar's toes curl and lock behind the older mans back.

Cristiano's hips were smacking brutally against Neymar's ass. His skin was sticky with sweat as he drove deeper and deeper into that slick, loose hole. They shared a sloppy kiss, all tongue and unnecessary saliva, but it spurred them both on. Both men thrusting and pushing as hard as they could.

They were insatiable.

"You're so fucking sweet, Ney ... don't know how good you make me feel." Cristiano growled, hips beginning to lose their rhythm as his orgasm crept up on him. 

Neymar was exhausted, body hanging uselessly in Cristiano's arms as he was jolted up and down by the older man's merciless thrusts. 

"Cristiano .." He whined, grasping on to the older man's neck. "I - I need."

"I know baby." Cristiano reassured. "You cum whenever you're ready."

It didn't take long after that. With Cristiano nipping and biting at his neck as he plowed deeper into that used, tender hole. Cristiano bit on his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and that was all it took. Neymar was coming untouched, moaning helplessly as his world went dark for a few seconds.

Cristiano carried Neymar over the bed, laying the younger man down as he pushed his quivering legs up and continued fucking into him. He was sensitive, over stimulated from his own orgasm but he wanted nothing more than to feel the older mans cum inside of him.

"You've been such a good boy for me." Cristiano said breathlessly. "Did everything I asked, you're amazing baby. You really are."

Neymar smiled at the older man, yanking him down for a kiss. He stroked Cristiano's hair and mumbled against his lips. "Fill me up Cris. Cum in me."

Cristiano squeezed his eyes shut, hips stilling as he emptied himself inside of Neymar. His chest was heaving as the younger man clenched around his softening cock, milking him dry.

He collapsed on top of Neymar, laughing a little as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Shit baby."

Neymar couldn't help but laugh. "That good, huh?"

Cristiano smiled at him fondly. "Yeah, that good."

The older man was snapped out of his trance by his cellphone ringing on the bedside table.

He smiled at the name on the caller I.D.

"Leo. How are you?"

Cristiano rubbed a hand over Neymar's stomach.

"Yeah I'm good. Neymar's here with me."

Cristiano glanced down at the younger man, eyes going wide as an enticing idea flashed through his mind.

"Actually Leo, you know what?"

Cristiano licked his lips and smirked at the handsome boy in his bed.

"Why don't you come over?"


End file.
